


So-Called 'Boyfriend'

by CeeceePepper



Category: South Park
Genre: Basically Craigs depressed and a stoner, Drabble, M/M, Tweek is just a little cinnamon roll, in highschool, kind of melancholy, mentions of Token and Clyde, sad I guess, this is a drabble for lulu, with depression and his usual bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings were bullshit, according to Craig. That's how he always saw it: feelings were what made his parents fight at night, feelings were what made Tweek come over to his house, feelings were what used to make Craig cry at night over hearing the yelling and screaming. To hell with feelings, Craig had concluded, as they never served him any fit purpose.</p><p>But his so-called boyfriend was there, laying in his bed.</p><p>The word meant nothing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So-Called 'Boyfriend'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small creek drabble for olivia, who recently got into the ship and I got her started on some stuff w it <333

It had been six years. Six years of his bullshittery, skipping around the bush, never talking about feelings. Feelings were bullshit, according to Craig. That's how he always saw it: feelings were what made his parents fight at night, feelings were what made Tweek come over to his house, feelings were what used to make Craig cry at night over hearing the yelling and screaming. To hell with feelings, Craig had concluded, as they never served him any fit purpose.

And then Tweek motherfucking Tweak comes along, into his life, a tiny ball of twitchy, scared noises and the emotions of a pregnant woman. Not what Craig wanted in his life at all. But feeling pity for his classmate, Craig became friends with him; and later, his so-called 'boyfriend' at school. The word meant nothing to him. Tweek was just another friend of his, and people knew this once the ordeal was over.

But that night, Tweek had come over for a 'sleepover', crying his eyes out at the sounds of his parents' nightly argument. Something over the bills and Tweek's medication and such, and they didn't even bother telling him goodnight when he left the house. Tweek had ended up at Craig's, curled up in one of Craig's quilts and his head in Craig's lap. Craig carding his hair through the messy, unkempt blonde hair that hurt his eyes to look at. Watching Tweek slowly fall asleep, his tears drying up and his breath evening out. 

Six years later, it was still like that. Late at night, Tweek laying perfectly asleep in Craig's bed, Craig sitting on the floor, reading a comic book Clyde had loaned him. He still had that blue hat on -- he never let that damn thing go. His jacket was now just an uncleaned track jacket, a thick one at that, and jeans. He'd become so tired of the way things had been in his home, it was nights like these he was glad he could shut down and read something, listen to the soft and even breathing of the tweaker in his bed.

His so-called 'boyfriend', laying in his bed.

The word meant nothing to him.

Craig couldn't concentrate on the book. Words became blurred and he was losing focus. He tossed it to the side, stood up, and nudged Tweek over from the bed. Tweek stirred, making a small noise of complaint before turning around to look at the other.

"Hm?..."

"Come on, move over."

"But.."

"Move."

"...O-okay."

Tweek's voice was quiet, shaky, as always, but still groggy and layered with sleepiness. Craig thought it was cute, for only a second, before he washed the thought away. He lifted the blanketing up and crawling in, abandoning his hat to let it fall to the floor. Tweek nuzzled his way in closer, finding his arm around Craig's torso to nuzzle into his neck. Craig simply let him, too, moving himself so Tweek could curl against him snugly.

It was nights like these, that Tweek being there was a blessing. God knew Craig would've probably smoked a bowl or left with Clyde to do something absolutely stupid. Token would try to talk them out of it, and eventually abandon them to go home and play a video game or study. Clyde would probably try to get Craig to smoke or something... Not that that was a thing Craig regularly did. Absolutely not. Oh, the sarcasm Craig felt beaming through his thoughts as he told himself he wasn't a stoner.

The weed probably wasn't good for his braces, but oh well. They'd be coming off in the summer, anyways.

He felt Tweek pull his arm away to feel at his hand, and Craig let out a frustrated sigh as he let Tweek intertwine their fingers.

"...Y-you okay?" Came that quiet, mouse-like voice.

"Yeah. Duh. Go back to sleep."

"But... you seem... t-tense."

Craig rolled his eyes, moving a free hand to move though Tweek's hair, fluffing it out.

"Fuck off."

"...S-sorry."

Hearing the apology softened Craig's voice, and he growled to himself.

"No, don't... Sorry for snapping."

Tweek's green eyes were searching his face. He could feel it. Craig let his bangs fall to his face as he sat his head down on the pillows.

"You're not... okay... are you?"

"I- ugh. No, but would'ja just drop it?"

"But.."

"No."

"...Alright. N-not tonight."

Tweek resigned, nuzzling into Craig to give him a kiss on the neck, soft and sweet as he always was. Craig let out a breath, and moved to glance down at the much smaller boy. Craig had gotten taller, like almost everyone else in their grade. Poor Tweek was still super short, a measly little 5'4", and compared to Craig at 5'10", Tweek was tiny. Not as tall as Token or Clyde, though. Not even Craig could compare. Tweek was small, too. He wasn't too sickly skinny like he used to be in elementary school, he had gotten some soft spots, but he was still so small. Looked like he'd never been fed before. Looked like he was always so very tired, even though he slept as much as possible.

Craig moved down to catch this tiny boy's mouth, giving him a light and soft kiss, as Tweek's hand squeezed his gently.

Tweek pulled away to cuddle back into him.

He felt his face grow tired, his eyes getting glossy. Craig didn't cry, as he stopped doing that a long time ago. He held it in his chest, letting it pass, until it was no more.

He felt his so-called 'boyfriend' fall asleep in his arms, curled up in his bed, in his arms. Craig felt a swell in his heart, and his cursed to himself as he held Tweek closer.

The word meant nothing to him.


End file.
